The Mazoku Prince and the Human Pauper
by Emo.Duckling
Summary: When Wolfram meets a man who could pass for his twin, the two decide that they should swich places, and proceed to do so. Whether the decision ends in sucess or failure is completely up to them. Yuuram.
1. A New Partnership

**

* * *

**

The Mazoku Prince and the Human Pauper

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou be not mines :(

Warning: Contains shonen-ai (meaning two boys...TOGETHER.)

Pairing: YuurixWolfram

Summary: When Wolfram meets a man who could pass for his twin, they both team up together to cause mischeif and mayhem throughout the kingdom.

* * *

**A New Partnership**

Yuuri grinned goofily and ran down the road like an excited little kid

Yuuri grinned goofily and ran down the road like an excited little kid. It had been forever since he had been allowed out of the castle; it seemed as if whenever he turned around, there was another uprising or crazy lord looking for power that needed to be stopped.

He exhaled loudly and looked back, looking for his godfather. "Conrad, Conrad, catch up! Don't tell me that I'm faster than you." Yuuri laughed and stood impatiently, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for Conrad.

Conrad chuckled at his majesty's foolish antics and walked swiftly towards Yuuri. "So which store do you want to start at?" He asked, displaying all the fully-stocked stores in front of them.

"Hmmm." Yuuri wondered, "Maybe at that store full of stuffed animals. We could buy something for Greta and Gwendal too." He immediately grabbed Conrad's arm and began to drag him towards the store.

As soon as they entered the store, a blonde appeared at the edge of the road. "Where is that wimp?" He huffed, glaring at any human who dared to look at him.

Wolfram crossed his arms and looked around. That wimp was no where to be seen! Wolfram knew that something was up when Weller-kyo and Yuuri had snuck out in the morning, probably for a secret lover's rendezvous, without telling anyone where they were going. Luckily, Wolfram had followed them until the human square, only to lose them when Yuuri had gone running somewhere.

The blonde wandered down the street, searching for a head of black hair. He balled his fists at the thought of where the traitorous couple could be at this very moment, and what sins they'd be committing.

He couldn't deny how the Maou's constant rejections were beginning to have their toll on him. Everyday he'd wake up wondering what he was missing, what essential component he needed to make Yuuri love him back. And everyday, when Yuuri refused to acknowledge their relationship, Wolfram could feel his heart break a little more.

At that very moment, a human peddler had walked up to the blonde prince and shoved a pendant on a string in Wolfram's face. "My good sir, why don't you buy a lovely trinket for whichever lovely lady or lord you wish?"

Wolfram opened his mouth to tell the peddler exactly where he could stick his "lovely trinkets" when he realized something.

A very important something.

This human peddler looked almost exactly the same as Wolfram.

Shocked, Wolfram started, "You look…"

"Almost exactly like me." The shell-shocked stranger finished. "That's amazing, I didn't even know that anything like this is even possible. I guess the only difference is that your eyes are green, while mines are blue and my hair is a little darker than yours." After getting over his initial astonishment, the stranger seemed very talkative. "Anyways, the name's Erwin." He stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Wolfram accepted the handshake cautiously. "I'm Prince Wolfram. It's…pleasant to meet you."

For a second, Erwin made a face of disgust. "You're a mazoku? The fiancé to the Maou as well?"

"Well, while we're stating the obvious, you're a human who I doubt has bathed in the last week." Wolfram snottily replied to the human who was on his last nerves. The only reason he even gave this human even a second of his time was because they resembled each other, and that he might help him find Yuuri.

After a moment of silence, the human's face broke into a smile and he began to laugh heartily, wrapping one of his arms around Wolfram's shoulders. "You know, you're not so bad for a filthy mazoku." Erwin teased good-naturedly.

Wolfram snorted, "Same for you, dirty human." He wasn't quite comfortable enough to wrap his arm around Erwin's shoulders as well and instead kept them to himself. "Have you seen the king recently? I'm looking for him…" Wolfram trailed off, unwilling to share his personal problems with a man he just met.

Erwin nodded somberly, "Yeah, there have been rumors through the kingdom of how the king has been seeing other women behind your back."

Wolfram's eyes widened in shock; the thing he dreaded the most was actually true? Yuuri was actually cheating on him?

"I was lying, don't worry. But I highly doubt that the Maou will miss you for a few minutes. Just come get a drink with me." Erwin said, leading Wolfram towards a pub he had passed earlier. "Don't worry, drinks are on me!"

Wolfram made a sound of protest, but Erwin simply ignored him and continued dragging him inside the pub, until the doors were soundly closed behind them.

On the other side of the market, Yuuri suddenly whipped his head around, hitting a woman with his bags full of presents.

After apologizing to the woman for Yuuri, Conrad sent his majesty a worried look. "Are you okay Yuuri? Did you see something dangerous?"

"No…I just thought I saw Wolfram for a second, with a human." Yuuri stammered.

Conrad laughed a little bitterly, "He doesn't even talk to me, and I'm only half human while also his brother. I doubt he'd be here, enjoying himself with humans when he can barely stand them."

Yuuri nodded seriously, "Yes… That's probably true. Maybe I just saw someone else, and mistook him for Wolfram." The king brightened up considerably, "Anyways, lets go back to the castle and show everyone the gifts that we brought for them! They'll all be so surprised!"

The duo walked back towards the castle, blissfully unaware of Wolfram, drinking as if there was no tomorrow with his newfound duplicate.

* * *

Erwin yawned, his temples throbbing with the hangover from the night before. He didn't even know where he was, or who he was with. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and noticed a lump in the blanket next to him. Pausing in shock for a second, Erwin reached over and pulled the blanket down, revealing a shirtless Wolfram.

"Oh Shinou, what have I done?" Erwin screamed as he suddenly jumped to his feet and began to pace the small room, "I've bed the fiancé of the Maou? Oh I'm going to die. And if the Maou doesn't kill me, then Seraphina will!" Erwin began to tug at the ends of his hair in anxiousness.

"Who's Seraphina?" A very amused Wolfram asked. After he had been awaken by Erwin's screaming, he had watched his mad dance of stress.

Still stepping from foot to foot, Erwin answered, "My wife! We've been together for about 3 years, and now she'll break my neck! I don't even like men!"

Wolfram got up quickly and placed his hands on Erwin's shoulders. "We didn't even do anything Erwin, stop moving around."

Erwin obeyed Wolfram's command but then asked, "Then where's your shirt?"

Wolfram glared at Erwin and replied, "You threw up on it."

The human laughed nervously and apologized repeatedly until Wolfram finally got fed up and nearly flambéed him "Stop apologizing. If you want to make up for it so much, just give me your shirt instead. Now I need to go, and I can't do so unless I have a shirt on!"

Erwin pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at Wolfram. "Will I see you again? I have a good idea to tell you."

"Well then tell me now." Wolfram stated, putting the shirt on and grimacing at the rough feel of it. "I've already been missing for the entire night; a few more minutes won't matter."

"Simple, we switch places!" Erwin declared happily, as if it was the greatest idea ever thought of.

"…Why would we ever want to do that?" Wolfram snapped, "As if I'd actually want to become a human for any reason."

"I already thought of that. I think that you need some time away from your fiancé, because I barely remember anything from last night other than you complaining. I didn't know that anyone could complain that much about one topic." Erwin rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Wolfram opened his mouth to object, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea to him. It was better if he didn't get his hopes up, and got over his crush before Yuuri decided to break the engagement. Maybe he'd even like a human instead! Wolfram thought of that for a second and shivered. On second thought, maybe he didn't want to marry a human.

"I guess that's an interesting idea. But you trust your wife with me?" Wolfram asked skeptically.

"Yup!" Erwin grinned. "You wouldn't openly declare your love for the Maou if you liked women now would you? And don't worry about your engagement. I don't care much for men."

The blonde prince nodded. "That's actually a really good idea. Seems interesting." He extended his hand out to Erwin. "Partners?"

Erwin grabbed the hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Partners!"

Yay! I'm back!  
I'll try and update every week or so alright?

And yes, this chapter is only the beginning..so sorry if it's not very good :P It'll get better, promise!

R&R!

R.D


	2. Time for Action

**The Mazoku Prince and the Human Pauper**

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou be not mines :(

Warning: Contains shonen-ai (meaning two boys...TOGETHER.)

Pairing: YuurixWolfram

Alright, 2nd part up! And I think I've actually written more this time! :)

A Ginormous thank you to my readers/reviewers! THANK YOU **Invitika**, **hottee39**, **syuuen**, **BlaiseAchilleas**, **Yuuram88**, **silver** **woman**, **Jess** **Anime**, **AngelSachiya**, and **littlemisssweethart** for reviewing! :D

And to clear some things up; Erwin and Yuuri are about 18-19; Wolfram is like 80-something. And Wolfram is more tolerant of humans than before, but he still dislikes a lot of them.

(Plus to Anonymous): I remembered that that's how you correctly write dialogue, but for some reason, whenever I write it without punctuation marks, it looks wrong to me. I don't really know why; but I prefer to write with periods and question marks for strange reasons :P

And on with the story!

* * *

**Time for Action**

Wolfram rested his head against the stone surroundings of Blood Pledge Castle and caught his breath. He had run all the way from Erwin's cottage back to the castle in less than 10 minutes. Luckily, he had been smart enough to soak his shirt the day before, so the vomit had been cleaned off by the morning, and he was able to wear his regular shirt.

His head snapped up as he heard someone call his name.

"Wolfram-sama? Is that you?" One of the maids rushed to his side immediately and inspected him for any external injuries. "Where were you? The entire castle has gone amok looking for you!" She gently tugged Wolfram's sleeve and guided him back into the castle.

"Wolfy!" was all the warning that Wolfram had before he found himself shoved in a _very_ large bosom. "I was so worried! You should know better than to run away like that!"

Wolfram pushed against his mother, trying to get some air in his lungs, and finally pushed hard enough that she let go. "I'm fine mother; I just drank a little too much and fell asleep."

Looking around conspiratorially, Cheri whispered loudly, "I just hope that you fell asleep alone. Who knows how Heika will react if he finds out that you slept with someone else than him."

Gwendal, Conrad, and Yuuri arrived just in time to hear the end of Cheri's advice, and stood in the hallway, shocked. Gwendal's twitch took a life of its own, and Conrad's smile seemed smaller than usual.

Yuuri widened his eyes and stared at Wolfram. "You slept with someone?" He yelled, "Then why do you always call me the cheater?"

Wolfram crossed his arms snottily, "That's because you are a cheater, Wimp. And no; I didn't sleep with anyone. Besides, I only went to that stupid marketplace because you and Weller-kyo snuck out!"

"Wolfram, it was only to buy presents for Greta! You know how her birthday is soon, and if her dad doesn't buy her presents, who will?" Yuuri cried out.

"You could have taken me. After all, I'm her father as well." Wolfram pointed out, glaring at his fiancé.

"What's the big deal Wolfram? I mean, it's not as if you need to actually care where I am. You know it's actually really annoying! It's like you're my mother or something!"

Yuuri glared at Wolfram, and continued his rant, oblivious to the desperate head-shaking of Gwendal and Conrad. "And it's not as if we're actually going to get married or something, so you don't need to keep hounding me everywhere."

The maou felt an ominous feeling in the air as he turned back to see an extremely angry Wolfram looking back at him. The blonde prince summoned a large fireball and glared at the king. "Would you like to repeat that Wimp?"

Yuuri gulped and meekly replied, "No?"

Immediately, Wolfram extinguished the fireball and spun on his heel, leaving the room abruptly. As soon as he was out of the sight of the four, Wolfram ran to his room and closed the door silently.

He leaned against the door and sank to the floor, while trying to keep from crying. Drawing his knees to his chest, Wolfram buried his face in his arms and began to sob. Time after time, Yuuri rejected him, crushing his feelings as if they weren't worth anything and unaware of the pain that he was causing Wolfram.

Wolfram tried to swallow but the painful lump in his throat prevented him, and he bit his lip as the tears flowed out unchecked.

In fact, he was still crying when a hooded figure popped up in front of his window. A sharp rap against the glass brought Wolfram out of his gloom, and he stared at Erwin's face grinning back at him.

Wolfram crossed the room and threw open the window and pulled Erwin in. "How did you get all the way up here?" Wolfram asked, shocked.

Erwin smiled mischievously, "My filthy human secret." He pulled his hood up so that only his eyes were visible, and opened his mouth as if to talk, only to stare at Wolfram curiously. "Are those tears Wolfram?"

Wolfram began to scrub against his eyes viciously, "Yuuri rejected me again."

The human pushed Wolfram's hands away from his face, and gently wiped the tears away, "Wolfram, see, this is the reason why you need to switch places with me. I mean you needed an intervention, and here I am." He rested his hands on Wolfram's face and smiled, waiting for Wolfram to copy him.

However, just as Wolfram began to smile, the door slammed open and Yuuri strode in, "Wolfram I'm sorr-" The young king froze at the sight of some figure holding – no, caressing Wolfram's face. "Who are you?" He demanded, putting a hand on Morgif, threateningly.

Without another word, Erwin ran to the window, and jumped out, hood remaining in place the entire time.

Yuuri whirled around so that he was facing Wolfram, looking absolutely livid. "Wolfram, who was that and what was he doing in your room?"

Wolfram glared and replied, "Well, your majesty, it's not as if we're actually going to get married, so it's fine if I spend some time with others."

Yuuri gaped at Wolfram for a moment, his face oddly similar to a fish before he stated quietly, "I thought you didn't sleep with anyone."

Infuriated, Wolfram yelled, "I didn't sleep with anyone, I was meeting with one of my friends. Yes, I actually have friends, not that you'd ever know, because you rarely even listen to me or bother to learn anything about me!"

With those words, Wolfram stomped out of the room, looking for someone, _anyone_ to walk by and rub him the wrong way. They'd end up burnt so badly that they'd never ever be identified.

The sadistic side of Wolfram clapped gleefully while the calmer one was berating him for leaving Yuuri like that.

Out of nowhere, an arm shot out and pulled Wolfram into an unused room. "Wolfram, you have so many people around; will I have to learn all their names?" Erwin whined, oblivious to the shocked look Wolfram sent him.

"How come you're everywhere?" Wolfram asked bluntly. He wanted to know how Erwin was able to sneak around the castle without anyone knowing, and appearing at what seemed like the most awkward moments.

Erwin thought for a moment and seemed to be debating something inside his mind, and when he finally came to a decision, he grabbed Wolfram's hand and pulled him outside and into another room.

...Anissina's laboratory that is.

Wolfram looked around fearfully at the many different vials and bottles adorning the shelves while tugging on Erwin's shirt. "This is Anissina's room; we need to get out of here as fast as we can! She's-"

"She's what?" A voice asked asked as Anissina stepped out looking amused. "Go on Wolfram, finish your sentence."

"She's …awesome?" Wolfram finished, hiding himself behind Erwin. Of course, he could stand up to swarms of human invaders or giant dragons; but show him a crazy inventor and he was definitely going to hide.

Erwin chuckled, "Silly, I told Anissina about our plan and she said that she could help us."

Wolfram looked up at the duo and scrunched his eyebrows together, "How do you two even know each other?"

Anissina smirked, "That's a secret, Wolfy. You two wait here for a second. Don't touch anything! I'll be right back." With that, she rushed over to a shelf and began looking through the vials until she finally found one to her liking.

"What's that?" Wolfram asked, even though he still feared the inventor.

She pulled Wolfram towards her and dumped a bit of it into his hair and began to massage it in. "This is to make you look more like Erwin." She muttered and massaged harder. Finally after about 2 minutes, Wolfram's hair was a dark blonde.

"And my eyes?" Wolfram asked, noticeably bolder after he realized that Anissina wasn't going to strap him to a wall and perform experiments on him like she did Gwendal. That's what happened when you grew up in an environment where your elder brother was constantly chased by an absolutely insane woman.

The inventor pulled out a box and presented it to Wolfram. "I call them 'change-your-eye-color kun'! Aren't they amazing?"

Wolfram picked one up and inspected it carefully. "This looks awfully like the things that Yuuri brought back from Earth. What were they? Contracts or something?" After noticing Anissina's glare, Wolfram laughed nervously, "But these are probably much better than them anyways."

Wolfram put them in and looked into the mirror that Anissina had hung on the wall nearby. "Wow," Erwin breathed, "We look exactly the same now." He clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Change me too!"

* * *

After another 3 minutes, Erwin looked like Wolfram Wolfram looked like Erwin. Erwin grabbed his hooded cloak and pulled it on Wolfram. Seeing Wolfram's questioning gaze Erwin smiled and replied, "If you're me, you don't want to be seen here or you'll blow your cover."

The two set off through the castle, headed towards the entrance when a voice stopped them in their tracks. "Wolfy? What are you doing?" Cheri called out, followed by Yuuri and Conrad.

Conrad looked at them, confusion etched on his face. "Who's this person?"

Recognition dawned on Yuuri, who suddenly screamed, "That was the guy who was touching Wolfram in his room!"

Cheri and Conrad suddenly froze and looked at Wolfram again. "What?" They asked at the same time.

Wolfram opened his mouth, but was stopped by Erwin's hand on his shoulder. "I'm Wolfram remember?" He whispered. Erwin looked up at the three who were staring back at him. "Why do you care? It's my life, I can do what I feel like with it!"

Erwin grabbed Wolfram's hand and started running to the gates of the castle. "Come on Wolfram, run faster or else they'll catch up to us!" Erwin whispered excitedly.

The duo ran fast enough to escape from the castle and its inhabitants, and laughed excitedly as they relaxed for a second, catching their breath. Erwin looked up at Wolfram, and frowned nervously. "Wolfram, I've met your fiancé, and now it's time for you to meet my wife."

* * *

Alright! ALL DONE WITH THAT CHAPTER :3

so right, read, review, enjoy :D

I'll try and update more, but I've been kinda sick recently. Yeah, I know, during summer

Probably because I spend so much time near my A/C and due to my horrible immune system :P

Okay, Till the next chapter!  
R.D


	3. A Change of Scenery

The Mazoku Prince and the Human Pauper

Disclaimer: Nothing is ever mine...except for Erwin and Seraphina :3

Special thanks to my reviewers: BlaiseAchilleas, RosaMistica, Invitika, hottee39, MostlyLovely, silver woman, and AngelSchiya.

So, off we go :D

* * *

**A Change in Scenery**

Wolfram sent a suspicious look at Erwin. "I don't like the way you're acting right now. What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! What would give you that idea?" Erwin asked, hopping from foot to foot causing Wolfram to be more suspicious. "She's… amazing!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes before glaring at Erwin. "You have 3 seconds to tell me what's wrong with Seraphina or I'm not switching places with you." Wolfram stepped back, completely serious. He didn't want to spend time with a woman who might be completely insane!

It would be a tragedy if the royal prince (and fiancé to the Maou) was killed by a human in a horrific accident, and nobody even knew about it.

Erwin sighed and shook his head disappointedly. "Well, I know that as soon as you find out you won't want to be in the plan anymore."

The mazoku laughed, "Erwin, I've seen many strange things; whether it be a sword that moans at me, or an ancient evil that decided to take over my body. I'm not that afraid of a woman… a human woman at that."

"Well," Erwin fidgeted a bit, "she's very possessive about me."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow delicately. "Do you give her a reason to be possessive?"

"No… Well.. Maybe." Erwin admitted. "It's just that since it was an arranged marriage, and at such an early age, I didn't really ever like anyone else. So I might talk or spend time with other women…" Erwin trailed off as he saw Wolfram begin to shake his head.

"You and Yuuri are going to make a great pair. Both of you are wimpy cheaters." Wolfram pulled off his hooded cloak and tossed it at Erwin. "Poor Seraphina."

Wolfram began to stride away, to see how bad Seraphina really was, only to be stopped by Erwin. "You don't even know where I work!" He took Wolfram's nod as an indication to continue and opened his mouth again. "Don't worry, you'll have to pick crops for a rich noble's who lives nearby. Seraphina works with you too, so you can just follow her."

When Wolfram nodded, Erwin stepped back and muttered, "May Shinou be with him," as he walked away. A shiver of foreboding ran down Wolfram's spine as he opened the door to the modest cottage. She couldn't be _that_ bad...could she?

"Seraphina?" Wolfram called out into the seemingly-empty house. "Are you there?" He heard a strange noise coming from a room and followed it, entering the kitchen. "Seraphina?"

At the counter was a woman of average height, long blue hair tied back in a braid, chopping a carrot as if her life depended on it. She wasn't gorgeous like some of the princesses he had seen, but she was pretty.

"Seraphina?" Wolfram asked, wondering if this was Seraphina and whether or not she had a personal grudge against carrots.

The woman looked at Wolfram through narrowed eyes and growled, "You're back already? What? Have you had enough fun with whichever tramp you decided to spend today with?"

Wolfram opened his mouth to protest his innocence when he realized that her eyes were slightly red, and there were tear tracks running down her cheeks. "Were you crying?" he asked softly.

Seraphina scrubbed her eyes violently and pointed her knife at Wolfram. "Stop trying to change the subject you cheater! I know that you're always out with other women! Maybe I should just be glad that your obsession ends at women and doesn't continue with men."

To Wolfram, the accusation sounded eerily similar to many that he himself had made. "Seraphina, listen to me. I wasn't out with any other women. I just went out to see some of my friends at the pub!"

Seraphina, fuming in anger, hurled the knife at Wolfram's head. "Come talk to me when you've finished lying!" She screamed, storming out of the kitchen and to (what Wolfram presumed was) the bedroom.

Luckily, Wolfram had ducked in time, and the knife had harmlessly slammed itself into the wall rather than his head. He knew that he should feel angry, furious even, because this woman nearly severed his head, but Wolfram only felt sympathy since he could relate to her.

Wolfram knew what he had to do. He had to make her feel loved, make her feel wanted. Perhaps if he could make her feel this way, he'd feel a little more complete himself.

The prince followed the path Seraphina took, and ended up at the bedroom. He opened the door and saw her hunched over on the bed, sobbing in to her hands. Wolfram crossed the room in 3 steps and sat next to her on the bed.

"Seraphina," Wolfram started and awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder, "I realize that our relationship hasn't been the best so far; but I want to improve it. I promise."

Seraphina stopped her sniffling and looked up at Wolfram, "Really Erwin? Do you mean it?" She asked, eyes sparkling with hope.

Feeling slightly guilty about deceiving her, Wolfram gulped and replied, "Of course! Why wouldn't I mean it?"

Seraphina smiled brightly and hugged a slightly non-responsive Wolfram. "Oh Erwin, I should have known that you'd eventually begin to love me as much as I love you!" She began to laugh in Wolfram's shoulder as he patted her on the back.

Gently, he pulled himself away from her. "I need to go to the bathroom." He got up and paused when he realized that he had no idea where the bathroom was. He noticed a door nearby and opened it, only to realize too late, that he walked into a closet.

"Erwin?" Seraphina asked, "Are you okay? The bathroom is that way." Seraphina pointed at another door and looked at Wolfram suspiciously.

Wolfram laughed nervously and pulled a spare shirt from the closet. "I know it's over there, but I wanted to change into another shirt so I went to the closet first."

For one agonizing moment, Wolfram wondered whether his lie had been caught, but then Seraphina nodded and lay down on the bed.

Wolfram sighed in relief as he closed the bathroom door behind him and wondered whether Erwin was having any problems back at the castle.

* * *

Yuuri waited at the gate of the castle with his godfather and Cheri. "Where is Wolf and what was he doing with that man?" He paced back and forth with a scowl plastered on his face.

Now generally, Yuuri was a very nonviolent person; but at that moment, he felt like finding that man and ripping him into shreds. After thinking about his emotions for a second, Yuuri came to the conclusion that since he was such good friends with Wolfram, he didn't want Wolfram to get hurt by meeting with an undesirable man. And that was the only reason he was feeling so angry.

The **_only_** reason.

Finally, Yuuri saw a head of blonde hair running back towards the castle. "Look! There's Wolfram!"

Cheri got up and ran up to the boy. "Wolfy-chan! I'm so glad you came back! Mommy was so worried for you!" She grabbed him and stuffed his face into her abundant chest.

After a minute, she let go, and Wolfram fell back onto the ground, as red as a tomato. "Don't do that anymore…mom." He weakly muttered.

"Who were you with anyways?" Yuuri asked, being as blunt as possible. "You realize that technically, you're cheating on me."

'_But I thought that he didn't mean anything to you_.' An internal voice chided Yuuri. '_Don't give him false hopes_.'

"Whatever Yuuri-heika." Wolfram scoffed and looked back at Yuuri. "We're only engaged; don't make such a big deal about it. I mean, we're still young. It's way too early to be tied down to a relationship."

Yuuri's jaw dropped. Was Wolfram actually talking to him like this? It was as if they had switched places or something. "What are you talking about? You're the one who always makes such a commotion about it! And why are you calling me Heika?" Yuuri cried out, confused.

Wolfram shrugged in response and walked past Yuuri, back into the castle, leaving an astounded fiancé, mother, and brother.

"What happened to Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, looking at Conrad, eyes pleading. "He's acting so strange! He didn't even call me a wimp!"

Conrad smiled to try and calm his king down. "I'm sure it's nothing Yuuri; maybe he's just had a bad day and is in a bad mood."

"So he'll be better tomorrow?" Yuuri asked, suddenly anxious for his friend.

"Of course he will be!" Conrad patted Yuuri on the back encouragingly. "He'll go back to following you and throwing fireballs at you."

Yuuri thought that maybe he should be frightened at the prospect, but he was much too relieved to care about that.

* * *

Alright. Sorry it took so long :\

I'll try and get the next one up earlier. PROMISE.

So like always; read and review please :3

R.D


	4. Unreciprocated Feelings

The Mazoku Prince and the Human Pauper

Warnings: yadda yadda. Boys in love.

Disclaimer: No matter how many pennies I throw into fountains, I'll never be the owner of Kyou Kara Maou.

Yup, so this new chapter came up pretty fast eh? :D

Oh, and **SUPER THANKS** to my lovely reviewers: h8dworld, kazuryoshi, Jess Anime, maiyr, Yuuram88, BlaiseAchilleas, mihiko sawatari28, Mizuki hikari, and AngelSachiya.

* * *

**Unreciprocated Feelings**

Yuuri yawned and pulled the covers off of him as he was assaulted by a bright light from an opening in the curtains. He looked to his right, expecting to see Wolfram sprawled across the bed; but only saw Greta, gripping a pillow tightly and muttering in her dream.

The young king got out of his bed quickly without disturbing his daughter and looked around the room, confused. Where was Wolfram?

As soon as he began his thinking process; the door opened and in walked a young maid. "Your Majesty, I'm here to clean your room." She mumbled, cheeks flushed as she looked down at the ground.

"Of course." Yuuri replied, moving out of the way for the maid. Unfortunately for him, he stepped on one of Greta's many dresses that littered the floor and fell back on to the bed.

Right on top of the maid.

Yuuri looked at her shocked expression and gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" He began to push himself off when the door opened again, and a blond mazoku peeked in.

"AAH. Wolf! We weren't doing anything, I swear!" Yuuri cried out, looking at him desperately.

"You should be ashamed." Wolfram replied in a cold tone.

"No Wolf! Wait, it's nothing like th-" Yuuri started, but was interrupted by Wolfram.

"Doing things like that in front of a child? What if she wakes up and sees you two? What will she think?" Wolfram walked over to Greta and gently picked her up. "Now I'm sure you guys don't want any interruptions." Wolfram grinned mischievously and winked at the two. "Don't make too much noise." With those final words of advice, Wolfram closed the door behind him and left the room.

Astonished, Yuuri pushed himself off the maid and stared at the door that Wolfram just used. "What?" He whispered to himself.

The maid, still bright red, coughed slightly to catch Yuuri's attention. "Heika, there's something important I need to ask you.."

"What is it?" Yuuri asked, not quite grasping what had just happened.

"Did something happen between your Majesty and Prince Wolfram? He…he's been very." The maid turned red and suddenly, in one breath, yelled, "He'sbeenspendinglotsoftimeinothers'arms!"

Yuuri's mind took a second to comprehend what she said and gasped, "In others' arms?"

The maid nodded quickly and mumbled, "He invited another woman into his room. And she didn't come out until some time in the morning."

Something about this didn't make any sense to Yuuri. If Wolfram was so intent on sleeping with women, then why make such a big fuss about staying engaged to him?

…And why did he feel so bad that Wolfram was sleeping around?

* * *

When Wolfram got up, he was aware of two arms wrapped around his waist. That was strange. Usually the wimp wasn't much of a cuddler. Wolfram shrugged his shoulders and put an arm on Yuuri's shoulder.

Only to feel long hair draped on it.

Wolfram jerked his hand back as if he was burned and looked down at Seraphina hugging his waist. He ran a hand through his hair and wondered how he was going to get away from her.

He had promised that he would change his relationship with her, but in all honesty, there was only so much he could do. He was still engaged to Yuuri and she was still married to Erwin. If he did anything to her at all, he would be taking advantage of her. Not to mention he wasn't exactly attracted to her. Or women in general.

"Erwin? What are you doing up so early?" Seraphina asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "You normally sleep until noon."

Thinking quickly, Wolfram replied, "Erm…It was part of my change. You know for you? I decided that I should be more responsible."

Seraphina yawned and dropped back onto the bed. "Whatever you say Erwin. But I'm not going to get up now. Work doesn't start for atleast another hour."

Wolfram pulled himself out of the bed and decided now was the perfect time to find his way around the house.

After an hour, Wolfram had fully acquainted himself with the house and was sitting at the table eating breakfast. He had never before been so grateful that he had spied on Gwendal repeatedly in the kitchen when he was young.

"You made breakfast? How sweet!" Seraphina smiled and leaned over, kissing Wolfram's cheek.

Wolfram felt his body tense and dropped his fork in shock. Did she just kiss him?

Oblivious to Wolfram's sudden frozen position, Seraphina had already turned her back to him and grabbed a plate. After putting some food on it, she returned to the table and grinned at Wolfram. "Silly, you dropped your fork." She picked it up and put it next to his hand.

The only things running through Wolfram's mind at that moment were "_Oh Shinou, somebody else's wife just kissed me_" and "_If we were at the castle we'd have to duel."_

"Are you okay?" Seraphina asked, waving a hand in front of Wolfram's face. "We have to go to work soon."

Broken out of his trance, Wolfram nodded and smiled back at Seraphina. "I'm fine, just thinking about something."

The walk to the noble's house was uneventful, and Wolfram found himself staring at the many humans accompanying him. He had never thought before that he could stand humans being this close to him. He suddenly felt a twinge of regret for all the times he had insulted Weller-Kyo.

He quickly forgot about his regret when he looked up, and standing on a raised platform, was the noble Wolfram assumed he was working for. He used the word noble very loosely because this man was dressed in a garish costume with too many ruffles and too much lace. Even his purple hair was tied back into a ponytail with a giant, lacy bow tied around it.

"Once again, welcome back to your place of occupation." He boomed, in a deep voice. "Everyone should know what to do, but since so many of you peasants are barely smarter than rocks, I'll have to explain it again to you." He sneered at the crowd surrounding him. "You get the baskets, you go to the trees, you pick the fruits, and you put it in the basket. When you're done, come back to get another basket. At the end of the day, I'll pay you. Simple enough?" Once again, the noble sneered and glared at the crowd. "Now get to work!"

"Come on Erwin!" Seraphina muttered while grabbing Wolfram's hand and pulling him towards the baskets.

Wolfram stared at the hand holding his own and gulped. He did not want to give this woman false hopes, but he didn't want to hurt her either. Wolfram already knew how much being rejected constantly hurt and didn't want to inflict it on others.

Wolfram gently pulled his hand away from Seraphina under the pretense of grabbing a basket and smiled at her when she sent him a look.

Soon, the duo started plucking the fruits from the plants and Wolfram found it immensely boring compared to his castle duties. "This is boring." Wolfram whispered to Seraphina. "Why are we working for this pompous fool wearing lace?"

Seraphina muffled her laugh and whispered back, "I know it's boring, but this is how we get money. And I think that he finds himself very dashing in lace."

Wolfram stifled his own laughter and resumed picking the fruits. His mind began to drift and he wondered how Erwin was in the castle, and whether or not he was having fun. Making a face, Wolfram hoped that Erwin wasn't defiling the Von Bielefeld name when suddenly a loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah Seraphina, as lovely as usual." The noble sent a lecherous look towards Seraphina. "How many times have I told you that you can have so much more if you become mine?"

Seraphina focused her eyes on the plants and didn't even spare a passing glance at the noble. "Just as many times as I've told you that I'm not interested."

"Feisty." The man growled while sending a glare at Wolfram. "You, Edwin. What do you have that I don't have? Nothing!" He laughed harshly.

"My name is Erwin." Wolfram muttered while glaring at the man.

The laughing came to an abrupt halt as the noble narrowed his eyes at Wolfram. "Did you just talk back to me you piece of trash? My boot is worth more than you. Stay in your place!" He turned to grab Seraphina and dragged her closer to him. "If I want, I can take your wife right now!"

Wolfram couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man-no, animal- was threatening Seraphina. Didn't he have any shame? He should have been taught at an early age to respect women!

"Let go of her right now!" Wolfram snarled, his hands balling into fists.

"Make me!" The noble laughed egotistically. "Let's see what you can do."

By this time, all the humans had stopped working at their stations, and were instead watching the growing fight intently.

Reaching forward, Wolfram wrenched Seraphina out of the man's grip. Next, he brought his leg up and kicked the noble where it hurt the most; in the groin. As the noble was doubled over in pain, Wolfram swung his fists and slammed his hands into the noble's face.

He grinned sadistically at the man sprawled on the ground in front of him. "Now can you see what I can do?"

"Erwin!" Seraphina hissed at him. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting your honor." Wolfram replied, slightly confused. Isn't that what he was supposed to do?

"Yes, of course." Seraphina murmured. "But don't forget, we get our money from him."

Wolfram scoffed and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not working for anyone who disrespects women anymore. Come on." He grabbed Seraphina's hand and started pulling her away. "We can find another job elsewhere."

When they were out of the others' earshot, Seraphina shook her head. "That was probably one of the stupidest things you've ever done. But also one of the nicest. Thank you." She smiled warmly at him.

Wolfram realized that it wasn't good that she was getting so attached to him, but it was only for a little while, and then he could tell Erwin what to do to make her happy.

"Anytime, Seraphina. Nobody should be treated like that." Wolfram smiled back at her, and they were already halfway back to the house when he realized they were still holding hands.

* * *

Yuuri sat at the dinner table, staring at Wolfram's empty space. "Where's Wolf?"

Conrad exchanged a glance with Gunter and pasted a fake smile on. "He'll be coming soon."

Sure enough, Wolfram walked into the dining room shortly afterwards. The only problem was that he wasn't walking in alone. He was accompanied by a beautiful woman with short blue hair.

"Wolfy-chan. Who's this…young woman?" Cheri asked, astonished. "I've never known you to like women." She added as an afterthought.

Wolfram smiled and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. "This is Anneliese, my new…friend." He winked at her boldly and pulled her tighter against himself.

"You can't do that while you're still engaged Wolfy-chan!" Cheri yelled. "You've still got Yuuri!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes and looked at Yuuri. "Mother, look. Neither me nor Yuuri like each other. Perhaps it would be best to dissolve the engagement."

A dead slilence settled on the table as everyone stared at the prince, shocked.

Yuuri was the first to break the silence. "What? But why? You always make such a fuss about it!" He felt his chest tighten painfully when he thought about Wolfram living forever with this woman. Having little children and laughing together; going on picnincs as a family. All the things _he_ was supposed to have.

"I _made_ a fuss about it. I don't anymore. Deal with it Heika, I'm done with you." Wolfram said calmly, as if talking about the weather.

It was like one of Yuuri's worst nightmares come true. "Wolfram, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying move on." Wolfram picked up a dinner roll and walked away, arm still firmly wrapped around the woman.

As soon as the prince left, Yuuri slammed his head into the table and muttered, "This is entirely my fault isn't it?"

"Yes." Gwendal grunted, avoiding eye contact with everyone else.

"So he's so tired of waiting for me that he's moving on to someone else?" Yuuri asked, his voice dangerously similar to a whine.

"Think of it this way Yuuri-heika. Now you don't need to force yourself into this marriage anymore. It's like a new freedom!" Gunter cheerfully declared, throwing his arms in the air.

"But maybe I don't want to end it." Yuuri mumbled from his seat.

For the second time that night, all the people sitting at the table were silent.

"You've finally admitted to yourself that you love Wolfram?" Cheri asked breathlessly. When she received a stiff nod from Yuuri, she got up and started squealing loudly.

Wordlessly, Gwendal got up and walked as fast as he could away from the dining room.

"So what are you going to do?" Cheri asked, staring straight at Yuuri.

The double black gulped and with all the courage he could muster, said, "I guess I'm going to propose to him."

* * *

OMG. Yuuri is going to propose to ERWIN.

Dearie dear. I bet some people are wondering why this chapter is so long..

Actually, it's because I'm going to Florida for the next 2 weeks, and I won't be able to publish any new chapters.

-Gets killed by angry readers-

But please do review; It makes me happy and then maybe I'll write the next chapter in my note book and then I'll be able to put it up as soon as I return

hint hint ;D

R.D


	5. Rocky Marriages

The Mazoku Prince and the Human Pauper

Warnings: love + boys.

Disclaimer: I have wished on too many stars to believe that I'll ever own Wolfram or Yuuri :(

SUPERSPECIALAWESOME thanks to:crazedgurl847,RosaMistica,Jess Anime,imuzuok,TasteLikeBlood,Lisse08,maiyr,AngelSachiya,BlaiseAchilleas

So...I'm BACK :3 Sorry for the long delay, but I was very busy in Florida. (You know, Disney World and all that good stuff)

Tadah. Now read my new chapter! :D

* * *

**Rocky Marriages**

Erwin propped himself up on Wolfram's bed and inspected the room; his eyes falling on a short strand of blue hair. He had sent the girl – Annelise or some strange name like that-home already. She reminded him too much of a certain someone, while not reminding him enough of her at the same time.

He dropped back on to the bed and sighed. What would Seraphina be doing at this time? How was Wolfram treating her? Was she happier now with Wolfram? Erwin sighed and groaned while covering his eyes with his hands. He couldn't even stop thinking about her anymore.

Erwin was really beginning to miss their heated arguments, and those rare moments when they were both talked lovingly to each other. He was really regretting the switch with Wolfram. Not to mention he was now stuck with this Yuuri who was so in denial about his own feelings...the wimp.

Before he could finish gathering his thoughts, there was a loud bang as Annisina slammed the door open. "Erwin, we have a major problem."

"Is it the fact that you just broke my door?" Erwin asked nonchalantly. He knew that everyone was downstairs eating breakfast and no one would hear him being referred to as Erwin.

"No." Anissina huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Stop trying to be funny; this is no time for joking around! Yuuri is going to propose to you during breakfast today!"

If Erwin had been drinking anything at that moment, he would have spewed it everywhere. "Propose? But why? I mean; why did he choose this moment out of all of them! Couldn't he wait until Wolfram and I switched back?" Erwin slammed his head into a pillow and groaned again.

Anissina had waited patiently for Erwin's outburst to end and patted the boy on the head. "You realize you're going to have to say yes right?"

Erwin's head shot up and he glared at the inventor. "Are you crazy? We're both men! We can't get married. And what if he decides to, you know, try something with me?" An uncontrollable shiver shot down his spine. "No way."

"Erwin. The object of this game was to spend some time away from your wife; not completely ruin Wolfram's life." Anissina chastised. "First you bring some woman from Shinou-knows-where into Wolfram's room and defile the Von Bielefeld name. If you refuse to marry the Maou and the man you've been professing your love to for the last year or so; then the rumors will be horrible. Not to mention you'll have shot your reputation to the floor." Anissina thought of a second and as an afterthought added, "And if that happens, Wolfram will probably murder you."

The human glared at Anissina. She seemed to be laughing at his pain; the sadist. "Fine; I'll agree to marry him. But you'd better be there in case anything…happens."

"Of course!" Anissina declared, obviously feigning seriousness. "I won't allow the Maou to corrupt your innocence."

Erwin snorted and got up, since he was unable to find a reply to Anissina. The duo linked arms and walked down to the dining room.

* * *

Wolfram looked around. He had ended up in the castle, but it was pitch dark and all of the lamps had been extinguished. It was probably night seeing as how he could barely even see himself anymore.

Wolfram didn't even know what he was doing back in the castle. Wasn't he supposed to be with Seraphina in the cottage?

The prince wandered down the halls of the castle, completely and hopelessly lost. Not to mention very confused as well. Where were these random twists and turns appearing from? They had never been there before.

Suddenly, he saw Yuuri, grinning goofily at him while holding a lamp in the other hand. "Hey Wolf. I wondered what was taking you so long."

Wolfram's jaw dropped. What was the wimp doing here? Wolfram was about to pinch himself when he looked up and realized that Yuuri had left the lamp and disappeared. "Yuuri?" Wolfram started. "Wimp. Where are you?"

Before he knew it, Wolfram was shoved up against a wall, staring back into Yuuri's eyes. "Hi Wolf!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Miss me?"

"Yes. Immensely. Now will you let me down?" Yuuri was much too close to Wolfram, and the latter was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his body.

"No, I don't think so." Yuuri smirked and closed his eyes, bringing his lips closer to Wolframs'. Just as their lips were about to touch, Wolfram felt his face collide with the ground.

Wolfram blinked sleepily and pushed himself off the floor. Where was Yuuri? A red blush erupted on Wolfram's cheeks as the remembered his dream. He guessed that it was lucky that it ended where it did. He would hate to have Seraphina wake up to his moans.

He shook his head to get rid of thoughts of Yuuri and looked around. He was still in Erwin and Seraphina's cottage; only on the floor. Wolfram got to his legs and looked at the bed, only to hold back a chuckle.

Seraphina had stretched out, covering the entire bed with her body, and had most likely kicked Wolfram out in her sleep. Wolfram stifled another chuckle. He guessed that this was how Yuuri felt most of the time.

Wolfram's grin turned into a frown as he realized that he was still obsessing over Yuuri. He hit his head, hoping to get rid of the thoughts of his fiancé that plagued his mind.

"Erwin?" Seraphina asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "This is the second night in a row that you've woken me. What's wrong?"

"You kicked me out of bed." Wolfram replied, teasingly. "I think that I should be blaming you instead."

"Sorry." Seraphina yawned and moved over on the bed so that there was enough space for Wolfram. "Now go back to sleep."

"Seraphina." Wolfram started. "The sun's already come up; you need to get up too. Don't forget that we don't have a job anymore."

"Your fault." Seraphina's voice sounded out, though a bit muffled from a pillow.

Wolfram bit back a sigh and walked towards the bed. "Are you sure that you're not going to get up?" He asked, sneakily. When Seraphina groaned into the pillow and stayed still, Wolfram smirked and pushed her out of the bed.

The human shrieked and jumped to her feet. "Did you just push me off the bed?" She asked, glaring at Wolfram.

"Why yes, I think I did." Wolfram replied smugly.

"You're dead Erwin!" She yelled and tackled Wolfram to the floor.

After several minutes of chasing each other around the house, both Wolfram and Seraphina were on the ground, panting heavily.

"Erwin?" Seraphina asked while crawling over to Wolfram's side.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked breathing heavier than usual.

"I love you." She stated simply, staring up at Wolfram. She seemed to be waiting for a reply and nodded, waiting for him to repeat her words.

Wolfram opened his mouth, and closed it again. "Seraphina…" He started. "I can't…" He looked down, not willing to look at the disappointment clearly written on Seraphina's face.

"Of course." Seraphina bitterly spat out. "I'm not surprised. A changed man? Hmph."

"Seraphina, wait..." Wolfram reached a hand out towards her, but she only slapped it away.

"I'm going to take a shower." She replied coldly. "If you're in some pub when I come back, then good riddance."

As he heard Seraphina's steps grow fainter, Wolfram hung his head in shame. It had only been a few days and he had already ruined Erwin's life.

* * *

As Erwin walked down the stairs into the dining hall, he could tell that something was amiss. Instead of the usual meaningless chatter, a dead silence enveloped the hall and everyone was staring up at him.

He gave them a nervous smile and cursed himself for letting Anissina slip away somewhere in the middle of their journey. He could have used her as a shield to deflect all those stares.

Sitting at the head of the table, Yuuri cleared his throat and got up to his feet. "I see that woman is gone." He commented, looking particularly victorious about something. "That's good." He stopped and looked at Conrad awkwardly.

"Yuuri wants to ask you something." Conrad said quickly, and shot a pointed stare at his king.

"Uh yeah…" Yuuri ran one of his hands through his hair. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Erwin stated, already bored of this entire exchange. How Wolfram could like anyone as dull as their king, he'd never know.

Dramatically, Yuuri dropped down to one of his knees. "Wolfram, will you marry me?"

Erwin opened his mouth to answer "yes" as he had been told, but luckily, one very out of breath messenger burst through the doors waving a parchment around. "Heika, Heika, I have some important news for you!" He panted, holding out a letter. The messenger stared at his king on one knee and blushed. "I'm interrupting something important aren't I?"

Gwendal got up and took the letter from the messenger and read it, frown growing by the second. He looked up from the letter with an impatient look on his face. "It's a threat from a group of mazoku. They don't support our 'fraternizing' with humans and say that they're going to send a group of asassins to ransack a village in the northern part of our kingdom."

Erwin's face paled slightly. He and Seraphina lived in the northern part of the kingdom. The mazoku couldn't attack their house could they? Erwin shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Even if it was in the general area of their house, he was sure that the royals would do something about it. "So what will you be doing?" Erwin asked the stoic mazoku.

Gwendal sighed and looked at Erwin. "There's nothing we can do Wolfram. You know as well as I that we can't risk losing anymore soldiers because of attacks."

"Why don't we go instead then?" Yuuri asked, completely ignoring Gwendal's advice.

"Because Heika, the mazoku have obviously hired professional killers to do their job. These are men who have no emotions and can kill people without a second thought about it. If any of us gets in their way, they won't think twice of killing us." Gwendal glared at both Yuuri and Erwin. "And as much as I'm sure you two would love to save them, it's my job to protect both of you."

"But there has to be some way to save them." Erwin pleaded, heart beating faster. He couldn't just let Seraphina be killed! And she was a woman too; who knew what those horrible men could do to her. He supressed a shiver as the thoughts whirled through his mind faster.

"Why are you so interested in what goes on in that area anyways?" Gwendal asked suspiciously.

Before Erwin could stop himself, he blurted out, "My wife Seraphina lives there!"

A shocked silence settled on the men and was only broken by Yuuri's voice cracking out, "y-your...your wife?"

* * *

END.  
Just kidding. Haha. Another cliffhanger? :P

So I'm guessing that maybe there'll be one more chapter and then maybe an epilogue?  
Yeah, It's almost over! :O

Well, I might as well thank you guys now, for staying with me throughout my extended vacation in Florida :P  
So yeah..  
read and review! Because you only have 1 or 2 chances after this to make your opinion known!

R.D


	6. Final Resolutions

The Mazoku Prince and the Human Pauper

Disclaimer: Puts on a blonde wig Ahaha, I'm Wolfram! gets attacked by fangirls and dies

Moral of the story? Nothing belongs to R.D.

FINAL CHAPTER :3  
And it's super long...which is why I took such a long time. (and because I'm lazy, but ssshhh).

A final SUPERTHANKS to my reviewers:hannah-asakura, TasteLikeBlood, crazedgurl847, DejiDenja, Lisse08, PKS, imuzuok, MostlyLovely ,lazy fat kitsune, BlaiseAchilleas, AngelSachiya, maiyr, and Xeohe

* * *

_Before Erwin could stop himself, he blurted out, "My wife Seraphina lives there!"_

_A shocked silence settled on the men and was only broken by Yuuri's voice cracking out, "y-your...your wife?"_

Before Erwin could say anything, Anissina laughed loudly and slammed her hand on his back. "That Wolfram, always a kidder. You almost had me going there!" She sent a pointed glare at Erwin that obviously meant 'keep your mouth shut.'

Erwin broke eye contact with Anissina and looked straight back at Yuuri, who seemed relieved. "Anissina is lying, she knows that I'm married." With that statement, Anissina dropped her head disappointedly.

"You can't be married!" Yuuri cried out, his voice pleading. "You wouldn't be engaged to me if you were! And you wouldn't insist on getting married to me!" He looked at Conrad and Gwendal for support.

"If you were married, then either me or Conrad would have known about it Wolfram." Gwendal scolded, eyes narrowing a bit. "Don't be immature and try to make jokes. This isn't funny."

"It isn't a joke!" Erwin insisted, beginning to lose some of his patience. "I'm not Wolfram! Look, Anissina can back me up…" Erwin turned to his right and realized that Anissina had disappeared into thin air. He cursed the woman and her uncanny ability to find the worst times to come and go.

The three men seated at the table exchanged glances with each other and sent concerned looks at Erwin. "Don't worry Wolfram, maybe you just bumped your head? You should get back to bed; Yuuri will ask you again tomorrow." Conrad tried, concern evident in his voice.

"You aren't listening to me! I told you already, I'm not Wolfram! My name is Erwin." Erwin clenched his fists and glared at the 3 ignorant mazoku.

"See, you're returning to your old self already!" Yuuri said cheerfully, "You'll be feeling better in no time."

Erwin had a sudden urge to grab the nearest surface and slam his head into it repeatedly. This was the ruling body of Shin Makoku? They couldn't understand anything coming out of his mouth!

Struck by inspiration, Erwin pulled the contacts out of his eyes, revealing his normal blue eyes. "Wolfram has green eyes, I have blue eyes. This means that I'm. Not. Wolfram." Erwin stressed the words, making it impossible to misinterpret them.

In less than a second, Erwin was aware of a giant kitchen knife flying at him. Relying on his instinct, Erwin jumped out of the way just in time. He thanked Shinou that Seraphina had made him an expert in the art of dodging knives.

Looking back up, Erwin got caught in the murderous glint in Gwendal's eyes. "What have you done to my younger brother?" Judging by his glare and twitch, it was obvious who had thrown the knife at him.

"Relax, relax!" Erwin cried out, stepping back quickly. "He's fine, and he's aware that I'm here! He switched places with me _willingly_ and he's at my house with Seraphina."

Yuuri stared at him, confusion etched on his face. "Why would Wolf want to go and live with humans? He doesn't like them. And why wouldn't he tell us that he's going there?"

"It's because you're the reason he left." Erwin said bluntly, pointing an accusing finger at his king. "He's sick and tired of you constantly rejecting his feelings. So when I came up with the idea for us to switch places; he was extremely happy. In fact, I believe he said something about finding a new love too."

Erwin bit his lip slightly, hoping that the king wouldn't realize that he was lying through his teeth. He smirked inwardly as he saw Yuuri gaping back at him. "Wolfram…was looking for a new love?"

Before Erwin could answer, Gwendal got up and glared at both of them. "This is not the time to be discussing your love problems. Wolfram is in a human village that could be attacked by assassins any moment." He turned to give Erwin a level stare. "Does he have his sword with him?"

Slightly unnerved by the stare, Erwin stuttered, "No, he thought that it was too conspicuous and left it in the castle."

Gwendal swore and looked back at his brother. "Conrad, ready the soldiers. We'll be leaving in a few minutes." He looked back at Erwin and muttered, "You'd better get ready too. You'll need to show us where your village is."

Feeling a bit overconfident, Erwin stepped forward and boldly asked, "How come you're ready to go when Wolfram's in danger; but not when the entire human village is in danger?"

In less than a second, Erwin had gone from standing comfortably to slammed against the wall, a few inches off the ground, with Gwendal's hand wrapped around his throat. "If anything, and I mean _anything_, happens to my brother, I promise you; you'll wish you never made this switch in the first place."

Gwendal drew back, causing Erwin to fall on to the floor, gasping for breath. "Do you understand?"

Erwin scooted away from Gwendal and nodded quickly while massaging his throat.

Satisfied with the answer, Gwendal looked at Conrad, and they both left the room, leaving Yuuri and Erwin alone.

After an extended silence, Yuuri asked woefully, "Was Wolfram really _that_ intent on getting away from me?"

Erwin looked up to see the remorseful face of his king and felt a pang of guilt. "Of course not Heika. He was just sad because you didn't like him back. I'm sure that he's not the type of person to cheat on his fiancé."

Yuuri nodded gravely, his face blank. "Well Erwin," he paused, the name foreign to his tongue, "better get ready to fight for your wife."

"But I've never fought before." Erwin weakly protested, but was quickly silenced by Yuuri's stern gaze.

"Well, you'll be fighting now won't you?" Yuuri asked, not expecting an answer. "You'd better come with me. We'll look for some armor for you."

* * *

"Seraphina." Wolfram called out, banging against the bathroom door. "Stop acting immature and get out! You've been in there for 2 hours!"

There was a thud against the door, and Wolfram could only assume that she had thrown something against the door. "Shut up Erwin! I'll take as long as I want to!"

Wolfram sighed in desperation. How could Erwin have survived three years with someone so…crazy? She had these strange mood-swings, and randomly explode or yell about him cheating on her.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Seraphina reminded him of…himself. Hitting his head slightly, Wolfram laughed bitterly. No wonder Yuuri had always run away from him; all he did was yell and scream. He hit himself again, but realized that his every move was being watched from a small opening in the door.

"Erwin; just because you did something stupid, it doesn't mean that you have to beat yourself up about it." She opened the door fully, and stepped out. "I forgive you."

But before Wolfram could say anything back, Seraphina had already grabbed him in a head-lock, and whispered deviously, "But if I ever catch you cheating on me, you're dead."

Wolfram couldn't keep the grin off his face; and began to laugh. "Of course Seraphina; I don't doubt that for a minute."

Seraphina opened her mouth to reply, only to close it again and frown. "Can you hear screaming?"

The duo remained deathly silent, and in the distance they could hear echoing screams. "What's going on?" Wolfram asked, pushing himself away from Seraphina.

"I don't know." Seraphina admitted. "But let's not get involved," she added quickly, "It might cause some untoward consequences for us."

"What if someone's dying out there?" Wolfram asked, aghast at her behavior.

"Then someone else can save them," she pleaded, pulling on Wolfram's sleeve. "But we don't need to go there Erwin. There'll be other people."

Wolfram pulled his sleeve away from Seraphina and sent her a disgusted look. "Not if all the other people are hiding like you are," he muttered before running out the door, towards the screaming. He had no idea why he was going to help humans that he didn't even know. Perhaps the wimp was rubbing off on him more than he thought.

He turned a corner, still following the screaming, and found himself looking up at a group of men sitting on horses, hassling a human woman nearby. Wolfram could recognize the bald head with the strangely-colored tattoos anywhere. "Egon?" he breathed softly.

"What's this human boy?" Egon asked, pulling his swords out of their sheaths. "Don't tell me you've decided to play the hero."

Wolfram swore to himself; he knew he should have packed his sword, but like a fool he assumed that nothing bad was going to happen. And now he was face-to-face with one of the most infamous assassins in the country without a single weapon to help him.

However, even as he thought that, Seraphina came running in, breathing heavily, with one of the very large kitchen knives. "If anything happens to me, I'll come back and haunt you." She hissed while tossing the knife gently at Wolfram. He nodded and pointed out the harassed woman; mentally asking Seraphina to go help her.

Egon snorted when he saw Wolfram stand defensively with his sword. "What? Will you chop me up and put me in stew?" He asked, his tone mocking. His gaze suddenly turned lecherous as he turned his head to look at Seraphina helping the other woman. "Your woman isn't that bad looking."

Wolfram growled and hurled the knife at Egon's horse, causing it to get spooked and throw off the rider. The mazoku smirked when he saw Egon land on the ground and growled, "Don't talk about her that way."

Egon grinned predatorily while swinging his two swords in front of him. "Brave words for a boy who has no more weapons left." Still smirking, he motioned to two of his minions and they jumped off their horses, in order to grab Seraphina and the other woman.

"Let go of her right now." Wolfram said, narrowing his eyes at the assassin.

Ebon smiled viciously. "What will you do? Attack me with weapons that you don't have?"

Wolfram was about to summon his fire power, but remembered that he was still disguised as Erwin, a human with no fire power at all. He looked at Seraphina, who was obviously struggling against the ropes being wrapped around her. "Let go of me you thugs!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The mazoku wondered whether he should sneak away and steal a sword when the unthinkable happened. One of the assassins ran a finger down Seraphina's cheek while cooing, "I always did like them feisty."

A rage erupted in Wolfram and all he could see was red when he thought of this man touching Seraphina. Without meaning to; he summoned a giant fireball and hurled it at the man, burning him on the spot. "Don't touch her." Wolfram repeated, panting heavily, still glaring at the assassins.

Wolfram noticed Seraphina's sudden astonished look towards him, but he chose to ignore it, seeing the more pressing matters at hand. Summoning a giant lion in the air, Wolfram looked at the assassin. "Do you still want to risk it?"

Ebon was about to answer when the sounds of whinnying horses were heard from behind him. Turning white, the assassin whirled around, to see an a group of soldiers staring down at him.

"Give up now and we'll give a lighter sentence to you!" Yuuri cried from his vantage point in the front.

Wolfram's heart lurched to his throat as he saw Yuuri. He was about to grab Seraphina and run for it when he realized that on one of the horses was Erwin. The only problem was that the blonde dye had been washed from his hair and the green contacts removed.

"Set to work freeing those women!" Yuuri called out to his soldiers, when he saw a brown head of hair that looked very familiar.

"Wolf!" Yuuri cried out, nearly falling off his horse in his haste to reach Wolfram. "We've been worried sick about you!" Yuuri ran towards Wolfram, enveloping him in a hug. "I've been worried sick about you." Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ear.

Wolfram suppressed a shiver at the warm breath so close to his ear and resisted the temptation to wrap his arms around Yuuri. "What are you doing here…Heika?" Wolfram decided that it was best to play it safe, just to see how much Yuuri knew; though judging by the guilty look adorning Erwin's face, he knew everything.

Yuuri pulled back, confusion flashing in his eyes. "Wolf, why are you calling me Heika? Call me Yuuri, or even wimp!"

Chuckling lightly, Wolfram opened his mouth to reply when he was ripped away from Yuuri by an enraged Seraphina. "Don't touch my husband!" She hissed at Yuuri, her fingernails digging in Wolfram's arm.

Yuuri adopted a similar expression and yanked Wolfram back. "This isn't your husband at all; he's my fiancé!" Childishly, Yuuri stuck his tongue out at the woman, and clutched Wolfram tighter.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, confusion marring his face. Yuuri had never even aknowledged their relationship, and now he was claiming Wolfram as his own?

Seraphina seemed close to tears as she looked from Wolfram to Yuuri. "No, he's mine..isn't he? Erwin, you promised that you'd never leave me!" Her voice confirmed that she was close to hysterics.

By this time, Erwin had already hopped off his horse and was standing near the threesome. "I'll never leave you." He whispered solemnly as he dropped to her knees and gently held her face in his hand.

She looked up, staring at Wolfram and Erwin. "There are two of you?" She pushed the real Erwin back and got up. "Is this some kind of joke or is it just a dream?"

Before Erwin could open his mouth, Wolfram grabbed Seraphina's arm. "Don't worry, I'll explain it to you." The prince pulled her away from the crowd of soldiers to tell her the truth.

"You see, I'm not Erwin. I'm Prince Wolfram." He pulled his contacts, revealing his green eyes. "See?"

Seraphina gaped at him for a second before solemnly asking. "How long have you been pretending to be Erwin?"

"Ever since 'Erwin' promised that he would change for you." Wolfram admitted, hanging his head.

Seraphina narrowed her eyes and tackled Wolfram to the ground. "So, you thought it was funny to pretend to be my husband? Is that how you get your sick enjoyment when you're royalty? By torturing humans?" Seraphina pinned Wolfram to the ground, trying to intimidate him.

"No listen Seraphina, you've got it wrong. It was Erwin's idea!" Wolfram had no other choice than to blame the entire thing on Erwin. Besides, it was much easier for him that way. "He approached me and asked if we wanted to switch places!"

"Why?" Seraphina asked, expression changing from one of extreme anger to one of misery. "Why would he want something like that?"

Wolfram propped himself onto his elbows and looked Seraphina in the eyes. "He may have felt choked in the relationship; but it doesn't matter why he did it anymore. The important thing is that he came back for you."

"He obviously loves you." Wolfram explained honestly. "Why else would he tell Yuuri that he wasn't me? He must have missed you." Wolfram reached up to wipe a tear off Seraphina's face and held it in both of his hands. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright, that's enough talking!" Erwin shouted as he stormed into the clearing, pulling Seraphina off Wolfram. "It looked like you were doing more than just talking though." Erwin made a face and draped an arm over Seraphina's shoulder possessively.

Wolfram slyly winked at Seraphina, who blushed. Erwin frowned and pulled his wife closer. "Perhaps we should go now."

"Wait, there's something I need to do first." Seraphina ran up to Wolfram, and lightly kissed his cheek. "It's only fair that I return the favor Wolfram." She whispered in his ear slyly. "Yuuri is going to be very jealous, I can assure you." She pulled back and smirked, running back to Erwin's side.

As Wolfram waved goodbye to the couple, he was acutely aware of someone standing behind him. "Yes Yuuri?"

"How did you know I was there?" Yuuri asked, surprised that he had been found.

Whirling around, Wolfram answered, "I've been a soldier for 80 years. If I couldn't tell when someone was standing behind me, then I'd be a wimp. Like _you_."

"I guess." Yuuri admitted, before realizing he had just been insulted. "Hey wait! I'm not a wimp!"

"I call them as I see them. And you don't have any courage at all. So you're a wimp." Wolfram retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

After an awkward silence, Yuuri asked. "I saw her kiss you...but you don't like women though. Right?"

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I don't know. I guess I didn't like women before, but Seraphina has definately changed my mind. I mean look at that beautiful flowing hair!" He explained, trying to hold back a grin. "And now that I think of it, there are many women in the castle who are lovely too. Gisela, Anissina, maybe even one of the maids!"

The prince smiled at Yuuri's shocked expression, and opened his mouth to tell Yuuri that it was just a joke, when he realized that his mouth was blocked. By Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist and pulled him closer as Wolfram slid his hands through Yuuri's hair. Neither of them deepened the kiss, perfectly content with it for now.

After they both broke apart for air, Yuuri blushed and muttered, "You'd better not like women you cheater...because I like you more."

"I like you too Yuuri." Wolfram replied, resting his head on Yuuri's chest. "But I can't believe you fell for that! It was obvious that I was lying!"

Kissing Wolfram on the cheek, Yuuri pulled back and grabbed Wolfram's hand. "It wasn't that obvious you know." Yuuri pouted while pulling Wolfram back towards the soldiers.

"Only a wimp like you would fall for it." Wolfram replied affectionately, gripping his fiance's hand tighter. "Now let's go back to the castle. I'm sure that everyone is waiting for the real me to return."

-End-

* * *

ALL DONE :3

I might do an epilogue if I'm not too lazy. But then again; maybe I won't.  
I really liked writing another multi-chaptered story; and might start another one soon...if I get a good idea for it.  
(The idea for this one came to me in my sleep)

Thanks for your love my lovely readers!  
Until next time,  
R.D :3


End file.
